pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Norton
Caroline Elizabeth Sarah Norton (22 March 1808 – 15 June 1877) was a famous British society beauty, feminist, social reformer, and a minor English poet and prose author of the early and mid-19th century.Perkin pp. 26–28 Life Youth and Marriage Caroline was born in London, England to Thomas Sheridan and Caroline Henrietta Callander.Perkins, pp. 1–2, 5 Her father was an actor, soldier, and colonial administrator, and the son of the prominent Irish playwright and Whig statesman Richard Brinsley Sheridan.Strauss, p. 141Mitchell, pp. 219–221 Her mother was Scottish, the daughter of a landed gentleman, Col. Sir James Callander of Craigforth and Lady Elizabeth MacDonnell, the sister of an Irish peer, Lord Antrim.Perkins, p. 1 Mrs. Sheridan authored three short novels described by one her daughter's biographers as "rather stiff with the style of the eighteenth century, but none without a certain charm and wit..."''Perkins, pp. 5–6 In 1817, her father died in South Africa, where he was serving as the colonial secretary at the Cape of Good Hope.Perkins, pp. 2–3 His family was left virtually penniless.Perkins, p. 4 The Duke of York, an old friend of her grandfather's, arranged for Caroline's family to live at Hampton Court Palace in a "grace and favour" apartment, where they remained for several years. The combined beauty and accomplishments of the Sheridan sisters led to their being collectively referred to as the Three "Graces".Kemble, p. 173 The eldest sister, Helen, was a song-writer who married the 4th Baron Dufferin and Claneboye. Through her, Caroline became the aunt of the 1st Marquess of Dufferin and Ava, who later served as the third Governor General of Canada and eighth Viceroy of India. Her younger sister, Georgiana, considered the prettiest of the three, later became the Duchess of Somerset. In 1827, Caroline married the Hon. George Chapple Norton, barrister, M.P. for Guildford, and the younger brother of Lord Grantley.Scott-Kilvert, p. 614 Norton was a jealous and possessive husband, given to violent fits of drunkenness, and the union quickly proved unhappy due to his mental and physical abuse of Caroline.Caine, p. 67 To make matters worse, Norton was unsuccessful in his chosen career as a barrister, and the couple fought bitterly over money.Woodham-Smith, p. 220 During the early years of her marriage, Caroline used her beauty, wit, and political connections, to establish herself as a major society hostess. Caroline's unorthodox behaviour and candid conversation raised more than a few eyebrows among 19th-century British high society; she made enemies and admirers in almost equal measure. Among her friends she counted such literary and political luminaries as Samuel Rogers, Edward Bulwer-Lytton, Edward Trelawney, Mary Shelley, Fanny Kemble, Benjamin Disraeli, the future King Leopold I of Belgium and William Cavendish, 6th Duke of Devonshire.Perkin, p. 85Perkins, pp. 19, 26, 48, 84, 178 In spite of his jealousy and pride, Norton encouraged his wife to use her connections to advance his career. It was entirely due to her influence that in 1831 he was made a Metropolitan Police Magistrate.Woodham-Smith, pp. 220–221 During these years, Caroline turned to prose and poetry as a means of releasing her inner emotions. Her first book, ''The Sorrows of Rosalie (1829), was well received.Perkins, p. 21 The Undying One (1830), a romance founded upon the legend of the Wandering Jew soon followed.Perkins, pp. 23–24 Separation and Melbourne scandal In 1836, Caroline left her husband.Mitchell, pp. 221–223 Caroline managed to subsist on her earnings as an author, but Norton claimed these as his own, arguing successfully in court that, as her husband, Caroline's earnings were legally his.Yalom, p. 186 Paid nothing by her husband, her earnings confiscated, Caroline used the law to her own advantage.Perkin, pp. 28, 72–73 Running up bills in her husband's name, Caroline told the creditors when they came to collect, that if they wished to be paid, they could sue her husband. Not long after their separation, Norton abducted their sons, hiding them with relatives in Scotland and later in Yorkshire, refusing to tell Caroline anything of their whereabouts.Kertzer, pp. 125–126Perkin, pp. 26–28, 96 Norton accused Caroline of being involved in an ongoing affair with her close friend, Lord Melbourne, the then Whig Prime Minister. Initially, Norton demanded £10,000 from Melbourne, but Melbourne refused to be blackmailed, and Norton instead took the Prime Minister to court. Lord Melbourne wrote in a letter to Lord Holland that, "The fact is he (Norton) is a stupid brute, and she had not temper nor dissimulation enough to enable her to manage him."Mitchell, pp. 221–223 Despite this admission, hoping to avert an even worse scandal, he pleaded with Caroline to return to Norton, insisting that "a woman should never part from her husband whilst she can remain with him." Lord Melbourne relented a few days later, stating that he understood her decision to leave: :"This conduct upon his part seems perfectly unaccountable...You know that I have always counselled you to bear everything and remain to the last. I thought it for the best. I am afraid it is no longer possible. Open breaches of this kind are always to be lamented, but you have the consolation that you have done your utmost to stave this extremity off as long as possible."Perkins, pp. 83–84 The trial lasted nine days, and in the end the jury threw out Norton's claim, siding with Lord Melbourne.Mitchell, pp. 223–224 However, the resulting publicity almost brought down the government.Mitchell, pp. 221–224, 226, 228 The scandal eventually died away, but not before Caroline's reputation was ruined and her friendship with Lord Melbourne destroyed.Mitchell, pp. 223–224, 226, 228Caine, p. 68 Norton continued to prevent Caroline from seeing her three sons, and blocked her from receiving a divorce. According to British law in 1836, children were the legal property of their father, and there was little Caroline could do to regain custody. Political activity , circa 1845]]Caroline was soon faced with an additional tragedy; the death of her youngest son, William, in 1842.Perkins, p. 166 The child, out riding alone, suffered a fall from his horse and was injured. According to Caroline, the child’s wounds were minor; however, they were not properly attended and blood-poisoning set in. Norton, realising that the child was near death, sent for Caroline. Unfortunately, William died before she arrived in Scotland.Perkins, p. 167 Caroline blamed Norton for the child's death, accusing him of neglect. After William's death, Norton allowed Caroline to visit their sons, but he retained full custody, and all of her visits were supervised. Due to her dismal domestic situation, Caroline became passionately involved in the passage of laws promoting social justice, especially those granting rights to married and divorced women. Her poems "A Voice from the Factories" (1836) and "The Child of the Islands" (1845) centred around her political views. When Parliament debated the subject of divorce reform in 1855, Caroline submitted to the members a detailed account of her own marriage, and described the difficulties faced by women as the result of existing laws: "An English wife may not leave her husband's house. Not only can he sue her for restitution of "conjugal rights," but he has a right to enter the house of any friend or relation with whom she may take refuge...and carry her away by force... If her husband take proceedings for a divorce, she is not, in the first instance, allowed to defend herself...She is not represented by attorney, nor permitted to be considered a party to the suit between him and her supposed lover, for "damages." If an English wife be guilty of infidelity, her husband can divorce her so as to marry again; but she cannot divorce the husband, a vinculo, however profligate he may be.... Those dear children, the loss of whose pattering steps and sweet occasional voices made the silence of my new home intolerable as the anguish of death...what I suffered respecting those children, God knows . . . under the evil law which suffered any man, for vengeance or for interest, to take baby children from the mother.''Stone, p. 178Yalom, pp. 186–187 Primarily because of Caroline's intense campaigning , Parliament passed the Custody of Infants Act 1839 and the Matrimonial Causes Act 1857. The Matrimonial Causes Act allowed married women to inherit property and take court action on their own behalf, while the Custody of Children Act granted mothers limited custodial rights over minor children.Perkin, p. 27 Caroline Norton's efforts formed the basis of what Barbara Leigh Smith Bodichon campaigned for successfully years later. Caroline's old friend, Lord Melbourne, opposed the reforms she fought for.Mitchell, p. 226 He was scolded for his opposition by Queen Victoria; the Queen wrote that he defended his actions, stating: "I don't think you should give a woman too much right...there should not be two conflicting powers...a man ought to have the right in a family." While Caroline fought to extend women's legal rights, she wasn't involved in further social activism, and had no interest in the 19th-century women's movement with regard to issues such as women's suffrage.Caine, pp. 57, 66, 68 In fact, in an article published in ''The Times in 1838, countering a claim that she was a "radical", Caroline stated: "The natural position of woman is inferiority to man. Amen! That is a thing of God's appointing, not of man's devising. I believe it sincerely, as part of my religion. I never pretended to the wild and ridiculous doctrine of equality."Stone, p. 263 Later life Legally unable to divorce her husband, Caroline engaged in a five-year affair with prominent Conservative politician Sidney Herbert in the early 1840s. The affair ended with his marriage to another in 1846.Woodham-Smith, p. 221 In middle age she befriended the author George Meredith.Mitchell, p. 220 She served as the inspiration for Diana Warwick, the intelligent, fiery-tempered heroine of Meredith's novel Diana of the Crossways, published in 1885. Caroline finally became free with the death of George Norton in 1875. She married an old friend, Scottish historical writer and politician Sir W. Stirling Maxwell in March 1877. Caroline died three months later.Barron, p. 5Perkins, p. 296 Family and descendants Her eldest son, Fletcher Norton, died of tuberculosis in Paris at the age of thirty. Caroline was devastated by the loss.Perkins, p. 265 In 1854, her remaining son, Thomas Brinsley Norton, married a young Italian, Maria Chiara Elisa Federigo, whom he met in Naples.Perkins, p. 253 Thomas also suffered from poor health, and spent much of his life as an invalid, reliant upon his mother for financial assistance. Despite his ill health, he lived long enough to succeed his uncle as 4th Baron Grantley of Markenfield. Lord Grantley also predeceased his mother, dying in 1877. His son, John, inherited the title and estates.MacColl pp. 239 and 342 The 5th Lord Grantley was a numismatist, and a Fellow of the Society of Antiquaries of London, the Royal Numismatic Society and the British Numismatic Society. He assembled a large collection of coins and also grew orchids. He caused a scandal in 1879, when he ran off with another man's wife, the former Katharine McVickar, daughter of a wealthy American stockbroker.MacColl, pp. 239–240, 342 The jilted husband was the 5th Lord Grantley's older cousin, Major Charles Grantley Campbell Norton.MacColl, p. 239 Katharine's marriage to Charles was annulled, and they were married that November, five days before the birth of their first child.MacColl, p. 342 Despite her scandalous introduction to British society, Katharine went on to become a successful London hostess.MacColl, p. 240 Recognition Her poem "I do not love Thee" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900."I do not love Thee". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 6, 2012. Publications Poetry *''The Sorrows of Rosalie: A Tale with Other Poems'' (1829) *''I Do Not Love Thee'' (1829) *''The Cold Change'' (1829) *''The Undying One and Other Poems'' (1830) *''The Faithless Knight'' (1830) *''The Dream and Other Poems'' (1840) *''The Child of the Islands'' (1845) *''Aunt Carry's Ballads for Children'' (1847) *''Bingen on the Rhine'' (undated) "Copyrighted 1883 by Porter & Coates, Philadelphia" *''The Centenary Festival'' (1859) *''The Lady of La Garaye'' (1862) Plays *''The Gypsy Father'' (1830) *''Vathek'' (based on the novel by William Beckford, 1830) Novels *''The Dandies Rout'' (1825) *''The Wife, and Woman's Reward'' (1835) *''Stuart of Dunleath'' (1851) *''Lost and Saved'' (1863) *''Old Sir Douglas'' (1866) Political pamphlets *''A Voice from the Factories'' (1836) *''Separation of Mother and Child by the Laws of Custody of Infants Considered'' (1837) *''A Plain Letter to the Lord Chancellor on the Infant Custody Bill'' (1839) *''Letters to the Mob'' (1848) *''English Laws for Women in the Nineteenth Century'' (1854) *''A Letter to the Queen on Lord Chancellor Cranworth's Marriage & Divorce Bill'' (1855) *''A Review of the Divorce Bill of 1856, with propositions for an amendment of the laws affecting married persons'' (1857) See also * List of British poets References *Caine, Barbara. English Feminism, 1780–1980, Oxford University Press, 1997. *Chedzoy, Alan. A Scandalous Woman, The Story of Caroline Norton. London, 1992. *Cousin, John William. A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London, J. M. Dent & Sons; New York, E. P. Dutton, 1910. *Kemble, Fanny. The Records of a Girlhood. New York: Holt, 1879. *Kertzer, David I. Family Life in the Nineteenth Century, 1789–1913: The History of the European family. Volume 2. Yale University Press, 2002. *Mitchell, L.G. Lord Melbourne, 1779–1848. Oxford University Press, 1997. *Norton, Caroline Elizabeth Sarah Sheridan. English Laws for Women in the Nineteenth Century. London: s.n., 1854. *Perkin, Joan. Women and Marriage in Nineteenth-Century England. Routledge, 1989. *Perkins, Jane Gray. The Life of the Honourable Mrs. Norton. John Murray, 1909. *Scott-Kilvert, Diana. The Journals of Mary Shelley, 1814–1844. Volume: 2. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1987. *Stone, Lawrence. Road to Divorce: England 1530–1987. Oxford University Press, 1990. *Strauss, Sylvia. Traitors to the Masculine Cause: The Men's Campaigns for Women's Rights. Greenwood Press, 1982. *Woodham-Smith, Cecil. Florence Nightingale, 1820–1910. McGraw-Hill Book Company, 1951. *Yalom, Marilyn. A History of the Wife. New York: Harper Perennial, 2002. Notes External links ;Poems * "I do not love Thee" ;Audio / video *Free audiobook of "I Do Not Love Thee" from LibriVox ;Books *Works at The Victorian Women Writers Project * A Letter to the Queen ;About *Biography of Caroline Norton at Spartacus Schoolnet *Biography of Caroline Norton at A Celebration of Women Writers *Article, 12 June 2006, The Guardian * Category:1808 births Category:1877 deaths Category:British novelists Category:Irish novelists Category:Women of the Victorian era Category:Women composers Category:Irish women writers Category:Feminism and history Category:Victorian women writers Category:Women poets Category:Women novelists Category:Women essayists Category:Women dramatists and playwrights